the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Meddie
Meddie (M/'''ara and '''Eddie) is the pairing of Mara Jaffray and Eddie Miller. It is shipped as a romantic pairing, as well as a friendship pairing. Though they are housemates, Mara and Eddie had little interaction outside of Anubis House until the founding of the school's website. Though he did little to contribute towards the site when Mara was editor, Eddie was the one who encouraged Mara to publish her story on Vera hiding something. Even after being kicked off of the news site, which was mostly Eddie's fault, Mara agreed to help Eddie with an article on the school's history. When Eddie discovered a short clip of Senkhara on a video, he teamed up with Mara to search for the ghost and write an article about her. When Mara believes she known an anonymous blogger, Eddie (as well as Jerome) believe and support her. The two get nothing but closer during the later part of season 2. This pairing is also lesser known as Maddie (Ma/ra and E/'ddie'), Edara (Ed/die and M/'ara') or Era '('E/ddie and Ma/'ra'). View the Meddie Gallery Meddie Moments ''Season 2'' House of Who? / House of Frauds *Eddie flirts with Mara, Joy, and Amber, telling them he never knew English girls could be so cute. *When Eddie asks the girls' names, Mara quickly introduces herself. House of Isis / House of Curfews *Mara tells Eddie that she needs his article for the Website. Eddie says he hasn't written it. *Mara decides that she'll share Eddie as a nemesis with Patricia and the two plot to prank him. *Mara helps Patricia pran k Eddie in the middle of the night. House of Accusation / House of Hasty *Eddie tells Mara to publish the story. *Eddie is the only one of the Anubis kids to stand up for Mara in her story at first. *Eddie yells to her, "You go girl!" *Eddie is mad and shocked when Mara is expelled. House of Sorry / House of Hex *Eddie is upset about Mara's expulsion. *He tries to change the subject when Mara walks in. *He honestly feels bad when he finds out Mara is going to be expelled. *He compliments Mara with how well written her article was so she wouldn't feel bad. *Eddie stands up to Mr. Sweet saying that he is the one Mr. Sweet is really mad at, not Mara and that she shouldn't be expelled. *All thanks to Eddie, Mara does not get expelled *Mara wants to thanks Eddie for saving her, but Eddie is not outside the classroom and Mara is disappointed. House of Tricks / House of Whispers *Eddie tries to make Patricia jealous so he puts his arm around Mara and asks her to do the newspaper with him. *Mara is confused, but because she wants to help with a story (since Joy won't let her) she says yes to Eddie. *When Fabian and Nina are talking, in the background, you can see Eddie and Mara coming into the kitchen together, and laughing, and pouring themselves some juice *When Mara and Eddie are in the corridor, Eddie hugs her to make Patricia jealous and says "Thank you for helping me." *When it is revealed to the entire school that Mr. Sweet is Eddie's dad, Mara is one of the few people who are not laughing, and she looks like she feels really bad for him House of Duplicity / House of Hauntings * Eddie comes to Mara, Joy, and Patricia's room only to talk to Mara and not Patricia. *Eddie shows Mara the footage he got of Senkhara *Eddie and Mara set up a little ghost hunt downstairs to try and find the ghost, which is Senkhara, but they don't know it. *Eddie tries to get closer to Mara when they start looking at the computer, and they share headphones, Patricia is starring at them both with a jealous look on her face. *Mara tries to convince Eddie to stay with her because she doesn't want to be alone in the dark. *Eddie turns the light back on so that Mara doesn't get scared, he tells her that they will come and check the footage in the morning and he watches her leave. House of Collections / House of Speculation *The two make plans to find the ghost. *They go down into the cellar together. *They hide together really closely behind a barrel. *Mara asks Eddie if he's tried. *Mara starts to fall asleep like she's about to fall asleep on his shoulder. *Mara reassures Eddie that Patricia wouldn't have told his secret about his father on purpose. *Mara falls asleep on Eddie's shoulder. *Eddie smiles when she does like he's happy she's there and falls asleep with his head against hers. *Mara and Eddie see Amber, but they don't know it's her. Mara screams and grabs onto his arm asking what it was. *Eddie tries to protect her by going after Amber, unknowing that it's her. *Mara and Eddie start to both believe there is a ghost in Anubis House. *They both are annoyed by Joy telling them how to write their article. *Mara says that the ghost - Senkhara - looks like someone. Eddie tries to figure out who, but she runs off without telling him and he seems really annoyed with her. *Mara and Eddie high-five when they figure out the ghost is Egyptian. House of Reflectors / House of Illusions *Eddie admits to Patricia that he has told Mara personal things about him and his father. *Eddie goes to Mr. Sweet with Jerome and tries to get him to let Mara write for the website again. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Eddie and Mara can be seen dancing together in the backround at the end of the finale with Jerome watching. Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/M